Change
by Wire Trigger
Summary: Daisuke is a street teen that been trying to survive since he was a child. He has been alone since he was a child. He doesn't know much. Nothing in his life, nothing to care for, he had nothing since the beginning. In one winter day it all changes when he
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or their characters**_

_**Chapter 1: Street rat to…**_

_**December 12**_

It was cold for him, the weather, the world, his soul. He was just a street teen that never had a good home. He didn't know how he ended up in the street, he didn't know his parents or real name. He just called himself Daisuke, he was sitting once again under a freeway. He was wearing a ripped coat and pants that were patched up by the knees. He had on boots, but they were tearing from the heel. He had on gloves and a ripped scarf. The winter night was freezing him, but he didn't care, he just wanted to sleep and hope to never wake up. He was only eighteen and he knew, he was raspberry haired and tan. He breaths on his gloves hoping to make his hands warmer.

It was now morning, he passed through the streets of Odaiba, as only few cars were driving through. It was snowing, the worst condition that he could get from the weather. He sighs, but then smells meat. He looks around and then sees an open shop where they were serving bacon. He drools, but he knew he couldn't get in without money. He looked down and suddenly spotted one dollar. He bends down and picked it up, he smiled as he ran across the street, but before he got in, he saw that the people were giving more than a dollar.

His face turned to disappointed, but he kept the dollar in his pocket. He couldn't read nor write, he only knew about money by watching other street people trying to get them. He turned left and walked forward, he passed an ally and smelled food. He looked and saw a door with a trashcan right next to it. He ran as he opened up the trash can, it had a half-eaten bacon burger. He reached for it, then he heard a whimper. He looked down and to the side, he saw a wet box with a dog in it. It was a small brown dog, it was wet and furry. The dog looked at the burger, Daisuke smiles. He hears the door open, a large man with an apron came out.

He looked at Daisuke wrong, "Dumb street rat! Get a job!" Daisuke didn't know what a job was. The man hits Daisuke, Daisuke falls, but he didn't let go of the burger. "What! The dog again!" The man went to go kick the dog, Daisuke got the dog and ran. "Never come back you idiot!" Daisuke understands and just kept running. Daisuke walked down the street with the dog in his hands, he let the dog eat all the burger. Daisuke smiled petting the little puppy, Daisuke learned from hearing people talking what a dog was and a puppy was. Daisuke looked down at the dog and smiled.

The dog goes up to lick Daisuke's chin, suddenly Daisuke feels weak, he falls down on his knees, he was feeling faint. He looks forward and sees pink boots walking his way. He saw complete darkness, he thought today was the day he was going to die.

"You think this is a right idea, I mean we don't even know him." Daisuke felt warmth. He opened his eyes and saw a blonde haired boy wearing an expensive green jacket and pants with dress shoes. He was pale and blue eyed. Daisuke looked around and saw he was still wearing the same thing, but he was in a different setting.

"Look Takeru, he was about to die, I mean he is the youngest street guy we ever met. I mean he can't harm anybody…" Daisuke looked to the left, he saw a girl with brown hair. She was brown eyes and fair skin. She wearing a dress that was pink and a white jacket, she was only wearing socks, Daisuke never seen socks so white. She turned to Daisuke and smiled. "Well look, he is awake…" the girl smiled.

"Okay, but if anything happens, you have me on speed dial…" Takeru walks away, Daisuke watches him as he heads towards the door. The door looked so expensive, Daisuke has only seen store doors. He was in a house, he usually has been in a broken apartment.

"Well okay," Hikari clapped her hands, Daisuke looks. "First you tell me your name?" Hikari said and Daisuke looked down. There was a pause, "okay name is out. Where are you from?" Daisuke keeps his head down. "Can you talk," nothing. "Okay then! You need a shower," Daisuke looks up confused. Hikari grabs his wrist and pulls him. She takes him to a room that was a bit colder, Daisuke looks around amazed. He never has seen so much fine tiles and colorful walls. He saw a mirror, but he saw a weird thing that looked like a giant bowl. "Okay, take a shower, then we will talk…" Hikari moves out the restroom. Daisuke looks around, he then sees himself in the mirror, he moves to what he thought of a giant bowl. He was so amazed, but confused about it.

"Hey look, you are supposed to be taking a shower," Hikari gets it, expecting Daisuke to be nude, but he was just standing there. "Why aren't you even getting ready?" Hikari asks, Daisuke looks down. "You don't even know what a shower is… Okay turn around!" Daisuke nods and turns around. He doesn't dare to look, he doesn't want to be disrespectful. "Okay you can look," Daisuke turns around and Hikari was now in a towel. Daisuke looks blankly, "are you kidding me, not even a blush!" Hikari snaps, Daisuke looks down in shame. "Doesn't matter, take off your cloths…" Hikari says. Daisuke didn't want to, in winter time, it's dangerous to take off his cloths. "Come on, I won't bite…"

Daisuke takes off his jacket, he felt more cold around his upper area. He then takes off his jacket that was right under. Then his first shirt, his last shirt and muscle shirt. He takes off his gloves and scarf. He takes off his boots and his dirty socks, then his second dirty socks. He took off his pants, his other pants, his third and final pants along with his short and boxers. He covered his private as he looked down.

"You are skinny," Hikari walks up to Daisuke. "We have to give you a buffet after this…" Hikari says as she passes Daisuke. She goes to the shower and turns the left shower knob. The shower head suddenly lets out warm water that steams up the bathroom a bit. "Okay get it," Hikari said, Daisuke looked at the bowl that was getting filled with water. Daisuke didn't know why he needed to get it, he usually drinks water. He does what she says, Daisuke eyes widen as he feels the warm water hit his cold skin. He turns drops himself to a sitting position as the bathtub was quickly getting filled with water. Daisuke then looks up at the shower head, which wa dropping in rapid water. He opens his mouth to drink it, "no!" Hikari snapped.

"You don't drink this water, no wonder you were so dehydrated, I bet you drank salt water," water that you don't drink… Daisuke never heard of such a thing. "This is a shower, which means you clean yourself with the water." Hikari explained. Daisuke has only cleaned his lips, hands and bottom with paper towels or fresh smelling napkin he finds in trash cans. He looked down at the water as he saw brown dirt come off his body. Daisuke turned towards Hikari, she shows him a sponge. She touches his face, Daisuke gets alarmed, "I am cleaning your face… don't worry." Hikari says, then she takes out a bottle filled with pink goo.

She puts it on Daisuke's hair, Daisuke smells it, it smelled like fresh cherries. He sees the goo drip to his nose, he opens his mouth ready to eat it. "You don't eat it," Daisuke quickly closes his mouth. "This is a shampoo, a shampoo cleans your hair or body. You can't eat it or you will get sick. This shampoo will make your hair smell fine." Hikari then started to rub Daisuke's hair around with the shampoo. Daisuke saw a little pieces of dirt fell and dirt water fell from his hair. Hikari went about three rounds of shampoo, "okay done…" Hikari shows Daisuke the shampoo. "Do your whole body, once you are finished, tell me. The shampoo comes out when you squeeze it." Hikari turns around.

Daisuke cleans himself, every body part he had, he was so amazed of how lighter he actually was. He looked at Hikari and poked her, she pulls out a towel, but doesn't look. "Cover your privates," Daisuke gets up, takes the towel and wraps it around legs, then ties it, at least he knew how to do it, Hikari was blushing at the idea of putting the towel on for him. Hikari turns around and smiles, she then takes off a plug from the drain of the bath tub. The water started to go in the plug, Daisuke was a bit confused, but he knew where it was heading.

"Now get out of the bathtub," Hikari smiled, Daisuke finally knew what it was actually called. Once out, Hikari showed Daisuke a little white brush. Hikari takes out what was tooth paste, which Daisuke has only seen in trashcans. She squeezes it as little creams goes into the brush of the small brush. "You are going to clean your teeth, do not swallow this, once you are done cleaning your teeth, rinse your mouth with water. Not the tub, this," Hikari pointed at the sink, she turns the left knob. The water falls from the facet. "You got it?" Daisuke nods. "Good…"

Hikari gets out of the bathroom. Daisuke walks up to the running sink and turns it off. He smiles and plays with it, but then leaves it off. He sees the cream in the brush, he opens his mouth and starts to clean his teeth. After three minutes his teeth feels numb, he turns on the sink. Then he rinses his mouth, he knew about rinsing when it rained. He never cleaned his teeth like this before. He looked at the mirror, he smiled, he saw his teeth were still dirty. He did the whole procedure again, but this time it was way cleaner. He puts down the brush and looks at the door. He opens it, he sees right in front of him Hikari, but she was wearing a pink sweater that went down to her knees.

"Okay here you go!" Hikari showed Daisuke different type of clothing. "Get dressed then your buffet awaits!" Hikari puts down the cloths, Daisuke stares blankly at them. He picks the first cloth which was a small and tight looking shorts, he realized it was boxers. He takes off his towel and puts on the boxer. He looks down and sees pants, but they looked furry. He puts them on and feels completely comfortable. He sees a shirt, it was white, he has never worn a white shirt. He puts it on, his whole body felt clean, he never felt this clean in a long time or ever in his life.

Hikari came back in to what she knew, but Daisuke didn't know was her room. Hikari family was rich, she lived in a mansion. "I knew my brother cloths would fit you," Hikari giggled. Daisuke finally sees what were slippers, he puts them on and gasps. He has only worm wet and soggy slippers. The one he wore now was soft and gentle. "Have you ever worn slippers before?" Daisuke nods, "have they ever been that comfortable?" Daisuke shakes his head.

"How long were you out there?" Hikari asks, but then she shakes her head. "Well come on! Your buffet awaits!" Hikari grabs Daisuke's arm and pulls him towards the door. Daisuke got scared not knowing what to expect, he was clean, but his cloths were vulnerable, if she throws him out, he will freeze, but he trusted Hikari. Because for the first time, another person treated him nice.

_**End**_

_**I hope you liked this chapter, I tried really hard for this plot, but this is what I came up with. **_

_**I hope you enjoy the story and read my other stories (Digimon: Invasion and Revelations)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or their characters**_

_**I know I downgraded, but don't think low of the story because of this chapter, this chapter is a set up chapter...**_

_**Chapter 2: Something new**_

_**Yagami Mansion**_

"Here is your buffet!" Hikari brings Daisuke in. Daisuke didn't know what a buffet was, he looked and his eyes widened. He saw a lot of food, food he has never seen before. "Eat as much as you like, my butler and I have them already labeled them, so you can read what they are." Daisuke looks at Hikari, he can't ready. He smells the food, "all that for you!" Hikari cheered. Daisuke jogged to the table, he immediately grabbed a pink cylinder shaped fluffy pink thing. There was about three dozen in one plate. He took a bite, it felt completely sweet, his mouth feels this taste for the first time, candy, but he didn't know it. He finishes what was a marshmallow, he keeps on eating more.

He smells meat, he looked and dropped the marshmallow from his hands. He drooled at the sight of what was a full stake, with forks and knives around the plate. He didn't hesitate to move towards it and start eating it. His eye catches something, he looks and sees a green substance, it was almost see through. It had a spoon right next to the plate. Daisuke swallowed the little steak he had in his mouth. He moves towards it, he grabs the spoon and pokes it. It jiggles, then he takes a little piece of it. He eats it, it was so yummy, he has never tasted Jell-O. Daisuke started to eat everything, the butler comes in with his suit.

He was black haired and wearing a monocular, he was a bit fair skinned and old. "Miss Hikari, is this the friend you wanted to give a buffet to. I think you were right on giving him a three man buffet." The butler chuckled, "who is he again?"

"I don't know his name, he is from the… streets…" Hikari looks away.

"Miss Hikari, you are very kind for doing this, but your parents…"

"Will accept it, they said one roommate, he is the one!" Hikari cheered. Hikari turned back to Daisuke, he was already done with half of the table.

"I will say, the boy is hungry…" the butler chuckled. Hikari smiled as she saw Daisuke's happiness in eating all the food. "Poor thing, I bet under that shirt reveals a lonely stomach, but not too worry. If he stays, he will be a soldier of Miss Hikari!" The butler vows. Daisuke just kept eating, he finally stopped, he touched his stomach as it groaned. "He is full, I bet it's the first time…" Daisuke was full and it was the first time, he has never been full in his life.

"He looks happy," Hikari says as Daisuke gives Hikari a smile.

"Miss Hikari, your parents are here…" a waitress comes in and bows. Daisuke looks at the waitress as he cleans his mouth.

"Oh… Daisuke you are going to meet my parents. They don't bite either so don't worry." Hikari runs up to Daisuke, she grabs his hand and pulls him to a large door. Once out the door, Daisuke looked as he saw a giant metal thing with a lot of light bulbs. Then he saw a wooden fence. Hikari moves to the fence, Daisuke does too, he looks down and his eyes widen. He was where the center of the house was, he made a realization, the house is a big as an apartment building.

"Mom! Dad!" Hikari turned to the left, Daisuke looked to the left. He saw a man coming up, he had a fine haircut, brown hair and dressed like a gentleman. A woman was walking right next to him, she was brown haired too, she was dressed in a white dress and jewelry that shocked Daisuke. "Welcome home!" Hikari smiled.

"Who is your friend?" The mom asked, Daisuke noticed she was talking about him. He just bowed like the maid did. "He seems like a gentleman, huh? Is he wearing your brother's old cloths?" The mom asked as she walked up to Daisuke, who moved back a bit.

"Mom… Dad… I need to tell you a funny story…" Hikari smiled nervously.

"So you find a street teen and his dog, then take them both in. Now when we said roommate, we meant someone that is going to pay." The dad said as they were in the first floor. Daisuke was in the corner of the room looking outside at the snow. He smiled since he didn't have to feel the cold all day anymore.

"I don't mean to intrude my good sir, but he can work for me…" the butler came up. "The boy can get stronger and grow up to be a fine body guard for Miss Hikari." The butler bowed.

"Okay," the dad sighed, Hikari cheered as she jumped up. The butler smiles and turns towards Daisuke, he walks. "Hikari you got only one condition, in one year time, you will engage…" the father points.

"Okay…" Hikari's face turns to disappointment.

"Now find out the boy's name and stuff about him…" the mother asks.

"The boy's name is Daisuke…" the butler came back in. "He doesn't talk, doesn't know how to write or read. I think he barely knows the world… and how did I get his name? He mouthed it when I asked him. It's either Daisuke or that is okay, I guess Daisuke works fine." The butler bowed.

"Thank you," the mother giggled, "I want that boy to be as smart as a high school boy by a year or two, do you understand?" The mother points towards Hikari.

"Yes mom," Hikari gets up, "come on Daisuke, let's take a shower with each other…" Hikari giggled.

"Don't push it!" Hikari's father says knowing it was for him. Once Hikari took Daisuke up stairs, the dad sighs. "You let her keep the boy…" Hikari's father Susumu turns towards the butler.

"I told you, she likes helping the young and helpless, he is the one you know." The butler fixes his bow. "That is why I wanted to keep him, even his supposed name means _'helper.'_ Their lives are now crossed, Hikari can change this boy."

"Don't give me that kind of speech again, look he might not work out. Let's see how a year goes…" the father gets up.

Daisuke was sitting down in shock, he looked at a screen that showed images, moving images. "You act like you never seen television before…" Hikari says brushing her hair. She looks at the Daisuke's shock in the reflection, "How long have you been in the streets?" Hikari asks and turns towards Daisuke. Daisuke looks at Hikari, "four years…" Daisuke shakes his head. "Ten?" No. "Since you were a child," Daisuke nods. Hikari almost cries, "you poor thing, must have been hard to survive… especially in winter." Hikari walks up to Daisuke and kneels down.

"You will have the best year of your life… I am going to show you a lot of things. You are going to experience so much adventure…" Hikari giggles. "Daisuke…" she says his name… "I'll call you Dai," Hikari smiles, Daisuke look blankly, but fake smiles back. "Okay," Hikari gets up, "now the first I will show you is how to write…" Hikari walks towards her drawers. She comes back and sits right next to Daisuke with a pen and a pad. "Okay have you ever heard of the alphabet?" Daisuke nods. "Do you know about the letter _'A.'_" Daisuke nods. "Do you know how to write it?" Daisuke shakes his head. Hikari writes on one side of the pad, then she showed Daisuke. "This is an A, I want you to write it like I did." Hikari rips the paper and lets Daisuke have the next.

Moments later Daisuke wrote the letter A, Hikari smiled. "Now there are twenty six letters in the alphabet. We only learned one, the next letter is _'B_..._'_" Hikari went on until she got to Z, "now I want you to write all the alphabets in a row." Hikari rips the paper where Daisuke wrote all the alphabets. She starts to write in a paper, she wrote A to Z, "Okay when you are done writing the entire alphabet in your terms, it has to look like mine." Hikari rips the paper she wrote the alphabet in and lets Daisuke write in his own paper.

Once Daisuke was done, he shows Hikari the paper, Hikari giggles. "You miss _'M'_ and _'Q,'_" Hikari giggled as Daisuke looks at the piece of paper and compares it to Hikari's paper. After one hour, Daisuke finally gets it down, he did it five in a row to not forget." That is good, you learned the alphabet." Hikari smiled, but then Daisuke grabs the note pad and writes. He shows it to Hikari, she reads_ 'Heekayree.'_ She giggles and takes the note pad. "This is how you write my name…" Hikari shows Daisuke the proper way to write her name. He was confused, "I need to teach you how some letter can be pronounced." Hikari then takes the pad from Daisuke.

It was already night time, Daisuke wrote on his paper his name perfectly, Hikari's name and the word _'thank you.'_ He smiles then turns his head to the left. He was about to show Hikari the paper, but she was sleeping. He sighs, he puts down the pad, he stands up. He walks up to Hikari and picks her up. She snuggles in his arms, Daisuke gives Hikari a smile as he heads towards her bed. He puts her down, she was sleeping soundly as she cuddled up in her pillow.

Daisuke turns around and looks at the pad, he has written all over it. His face saddens, he sits down and tears the page from the pad. He starts to write, and kept on writing, he was teaching himself to read too. He kept on working, as he worked, his fingers became numb. He still kept on going, he stops to rest his hands. He looks down and sees what he wrote, it wasn't good enough. He kept on writing, and writing until he was satisfied. He wasn't, he tore the page, he kept on writing. For the first time in his life, someone cared. He wasn't going to give up, not until he writes it perfectly.

In was midnight, but how Daisuke could tell, he didn't know what night was or morning. He only knew when sun comes up, he walks, when sun comes down, he sleeps. Daisuke couldn't read numbers yet. Daisuke tore another page as he kept on writing. He remembered what people in the streets have said, from horrible insults to friendly comments. Daisuke didn't really know what an insult was, heck Daisuke didn't know what love is. The only reason Daisuke wants to write this letter to Hikari because he made her heart fell weird, but good, what he didn't know that he was feeling love.

He looked at Hikari and she was shivering, he walks up to her bed. He covers her with a blanket. She smiles in her sleep, Daisuke looks back on the note pad, he was ready for more rounds of writing.

Hikari felt the sun touch her face, she opened her eyes. It's not usually sunny in winter time. She moved her covers, but then realized two things, who tucked her in and who put her in bed? She stands up and looks at the ground, she sees Daisuke sleeping with a pad right by him. "Was he writing all night?" Hikari asks, she walks up and looks at the paper torn away, it was about eleven of them. "Dai you dummy, why would you work all night…" Hikari bends down to get the note pad, her eyes widen. She suddenly gets a smile on her face, she closes the note pad

"I'll just ask the butler to wake you later on," Hikari walks to the door, "Daisuke… your life will change…" Hikari throws the note pad gently to her bed. Once it lands, it turns to the first page. The bottom read, _'Thank You Hikari'_

_**End**_

_**Well this isn't my best chapter, but it was a set up chapter, really I thought about making Daisuke talk, but that is for later on. I didn't think I would get so much good comments. For the time skip, it's going to happen next chapter, this is the most fluff it would get, the other chapters will be a bit depressing and emotional. **_

_**Review**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or their character**_

_**Chapter 3: Street Rat**_

_**One Year Later (December 20)**_

_**Yagami Mansion**_

"Miss Hikari, the party is ready, can you go an present yourself?" the butler said, he looked the same, but had some Gray hair. He looked at Hikari, she was wearing a red dress that went down to her legs. She had on a violet red jacket. Her hair was in a ponytail, she still looked the same as one year ago.

"I'm ready," Hikari said as she put her on her necklace. The butler bows and exits her room, Hikari sighs and turns back around. She got out of her room, she went down to the stairs. Today was her father's ten year business celebration, or Hikari fiancé search. She looked at all the guests, they were dressed nicely, a group of boys blush when they saw her. She gave everyone a warm smile.

Her eyes wondered to the left, she saw a certain boy serving drinks. It was Daisuke, the butler and Hikari kept their promise. Daisuke is smart, but not intelligent, he is fit and isn't hungry every moment of the day. Daisuke had his hair back and wore a servant suit. He has gotten taller, but yet he hasn't talked. Hikari has been trying to get him to talk, he carries a note pad to communicate.

She immediately jogs up to him, she passes some guys she has met and young females. Once she got to Daisuke she smiled, "you look nice today," she breathed. Daisuke nodded and smiled, Daisuke and Hikari got close, they were like sibling for a while, sleep in the same bed and took showers together, but when Daisuke was taught the _'Birds and Bees' _he stopped all that. He has matured, he learned proper manners and what a lot of things meant. "Good," Hikari giggled.

"Hikari," she turned around to see a blonder boy, "may I have this dance?" He asked, Hikari blinked, but she knew she had to agree. The blonde boy puts up his hand and Hikari gives him hers. She was taken to the middle of the room as they danced. She glances back at Daisuke who was serving drinks.

Hikari danced with about ten boys to her discomfort, she took a break by sitting in the party table. "This is a good party," one person said.

"Yeah, but have you seen the new young servant." Hikari smiles, Daisuke is getting noticed.

"Yeah I bet her was once a street rat," Hikari's face drops, "I bet he was a sex slave too," the girl added giggling. Hikari looked down, she was angry, _'street rat'_ went through her head. Hikari walked up normally, she saw Daisuke sitting around waiting for the next drink to be served. She walked up to him.

"Dai, can I have this dance…" Hikari smiled, Daisuke was confused. "You know what it means," Hikari giggled. Daisuke took out his note pad and wrote _'I am not properly dressed.'_

"I know, but you are fine to me…" Hikari grabbed his wrist. She pulled him to the middle of the dance stage. Everyone looked in shock, Hikari puts her hands in Daisuke's shoulder. Daisuke for some reason put his hands on her hips. He didn't know what he was doing, he just knew that he had to do it or else it is disrespectful. Daisuke danced with Hikari, they whole room was shocked.

"She is dancing with a servant…"

"No… he is a street rat, why would such a creature be touching Hikari?"

"Is she enjoying it?"

"No… she is probably going to embarrass the dumb rat," Hikari flinched, but still smiled. She didn't care, she was having fun.

"Hey servant!" Hikari felt Daisuke get torn away. Hikari saw Daisuke being grabbed from the back of the shirt by a man. He was large and had gray hair, he was her father's Business Managers. "You are a servant, you have to serve me, get me a drink and make sure it isn't your filth rat." The man was drunk, but everyone laughed at Daisuke. Daisuke stood there and gave the man a glare, "don't look at me wrong boy, I can get you back on the street where you belong!" The man came up to Daisuke, Daisuke showed no fear.

"What is going on here!" The man looked to the left, he saw Hikari's brother Taichi. He was a short spiky haired, he was fair and brown eyed. He was wearing a nice suit and dress very expensively. "You… I can have my father fire you!" Taichi threaten the man. Taichi was the co-owner of the second business Hikari's dad owned. "Brat! Get back to work!" Taichi snapped at Daisuke.

"I'm sorry Taichi, but don't blame the good man here, but the street rat was trying to get a dance when he should have been working." A rich boy came up, Daisuke was already heading back to serving drinks.

"Okay, I understand, trust me, the brat won't do it again." Taichi sighed, the manager and brunette rich boy bowed. Taichi walked away, Hikari stomped towards him, she spun him around.

"You don't call Daisuke a brat!" Hikari snapped. "Daisuke is a teen like me!" Hikari glared at her own brother.

"He is still a brat," Taichi pulled his hand away. "I suggest you let these boys get a dance. I don't care if you dance with the quiet brat, but dance will all these little rich snotty bats." Taichi walked away, Hikari looked down in anger. She turns around to see the boys waiting for her.

After nearly two hours of dancing hell, she was done, the boys got their dance. She went to sit down, she was tired, but she knew the boys weren't, if she doesn't go ask Daisuke for a dance soon, she won't be able to get a chance all night. She stands up and walks to the drink stand, she finds Daisuke with an angry teenager right in front of him.

"You dare look down on my father, you inoculant street rat. Apologize!" The angry black haired teen pointed to his father, who Daisuke just stood up to. The teen got a drink and threw it to Daisuke's face, "I said apologize!" He started to make a scene. Daisuke wiped his eyes and tighten his fist. "I'm not afraid of you, your just street rat. Just go to your hole and be everybody's bitch!" The boy slaps Daisuke, Daisuke comes back with a right punch. A woman screams as the boy fell back. The butler came in and grabs Daisuke by the shoulder, he took him away. Hikari followed, Hikari saw the butler take Daisuke to her room. She ran up the stairs, she got to her room.

"Daisuke I told you don't let your anger control you. I know he attacked, but don't give in easily. Now I want you to apologize… then you can have your dance with Hikari…" the butler gets up. Hikari hides in the other side of the door, the butler opens the door, "he is all yours," the butler passes nonchalantly. Hikari gets grin, she gets rid of it as she gets in. She sees Daisuke writing in his pad.

"You okay?" Hikari comes in, she sees Daisuke, he nods. "That is good," she breaths. "Tell me the truth," Daisuke gets up and goes to the drawers. "Does street rat get in your head?" Hikari asks. Daisuke pulls out a towel and wipes his face. Daisuke leaves the page he just wrote in and writes some words. He walks up to Hikari giving her the paper he quickly ripped out. He passes her getting out of the room.

'_I learned to not care, I just didn't like being slapped. Now I need to go serve drinks.' _Hikari smiled, she drops the paper and walks out of her room. She walks down the stairs and sees the boy with the bloody napkin to his nose talking to Daisuke.

"Good, now I think you need to serve drinks," Daisuke puts away his pad and walks to the drink stand. Hikari was going to run to him to get a dance from him again. A brunette shaved head boy came up to Hikari.

"Can I have a dance again?" The boy asked.

"I can't," Hikari finally denied.

"Why?" the boy became suspicious and jealous.

"Because she is going to dance with me!" The shaved haired boy turned around angrily. His expression changed, a purple haired boy was right in front of him. The black haired bowed a left, "you okay?" the purple haired boy asked.

"Yes Ken, you are one of two people I would prefer to dance with…" Hikari started to dance with Ken. He was a boy with long purple hair and eyes. He was fair skin and wearing nice cloths like the other people. "So you look like you are about to cry." Ken observes.

"They are calling Daisuke a rat, he is nice and a human being. You know it too, why do they treat Daisuke so horribly?" Hikari asked.

"Well Hikari, it's about class. Daisuke is lower, so to these upper class, they get mad when a lower class can steal dance. Especially when the lower class steals a dance from one of the richest daughters out there." Ken answers.

"I hate them all, some of the boys want my money, some my body, most want to increase their pride." Hikari looked down angrily.

"You shouldn't be angry…" Ken says, "Look they are jealous, you get to see Daisuke every day, these guys once every six months." Ken chuckled. "They got nothing good on Daisuke."

"Look little Street Rat!" Hikari looked and saw a large older male grabbing Daisuke by the collar. "You think you can hit my little brother and get away with it!?" Daisuke didn't give the older man who was a long black haired emotion. The man drags him until he pushed him out the door, half of the party went outside too. Hikari jolted outside, she saw the group make half a circle around Daisuke and the long haired teen. Hikari passed through everybody, once she got to the front, she saw the older teen in a fighting position, Daisuke just standing there. "I am going to pummel you!" The older teen swung, but Daisuke got down and across dodging the attack.

Daisuke moved back, the older teen kept swinging a Daisuke kept on dodging. Daisuke moves around the teen back to the center. "Stop!" Hikari runs and tries to grab Daisuke. The older teen swings, Hikari went right in front of Daisuke, Daisuke eyes widen. He grabs Hikari and moves her behind him. Daisuke then upper cuts the teen, completely dodging the fist. The teen was thrown up and fell back down.

The people booed, some screamed at Daisuke to get out. Daisuke looked at Hikari, then he walked out of the gate. Hikari didn't hesitate to follow. It started to snow, "Dai!" Hikari snaps. Daisuke turns around in shock, he takes off his vest and wraps it over Hikari's head. Hikari stops and then slaps Daisuke, "you selfless prick, why are you covering me from the snow and why did you cover me from the punch?" Hikari asks. Daisuke lets go of the vest. He lets it rest on Hikari's head. He takes out his notepad and starts to write. He then shows Hikari what he wrote.

'_I promise to be your body guard, I can't let anything hurt you.'_ Hikari stopped and gave Daisuke a warm smile.

"Little Dummy…" Hikari said under her breath. "Come back to the party… you owe me a dance," Hikari pokes Daisuke chest. She turns around keeping the vest in her head. She walks, Daisuke looked down, the snow, so many memories… he shakes his head and follows her. "Do not apologize this time," Hikari stopped and turned around. Daisuke nods, "one more thing… what do you think of my dress?" Hikari giggles. Daisuke writes and shows, but some of the pages were wet.

'_You still look a beautiful as every day I see you,'_ Hikari blushed, she thank him and kept on walking. Daisuke followed her back to the party full of angry rich people.

_**End**_

_**Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, but if you though making the rich and snobby hate on Daisuke was bad, look what I do to him next chapter**_

_**Review**_

_**Also thanks to those that are reviewing, you are giving me great suggestions, I might not take them all, but some I will take, but change the situation, maybe… not sure, but still thank yo**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or their character**_

_**Chapter 4: Humanity**_

_**Yagami Mansion**_

Daisuke and Hikari walked back in the gate. They looked and saw the entire guest to the party comforting the man Daisuke fought. They all saw Daisuke and glared at him. Daisuke wasn't alarmed, but he didn't want to make eye contact, so he looks down. "I want that man arrested!" Daisuke and Hikari looked to the left, they saw the man that Daisuke fought father talking to Mr. Yagami. "He has assaulted my youngest son and oldest. I will bring the police for justice!" The man yelled.

"Now you don't have to bring the police, we can have some kind of agreement." Mr. Yagami tried to talk the man out of sending Daisuke to jail. The arguing man or his proper name, Mr. Kinjo looked at Daisuke, he had a grin.

"Okay, for one day… for one day that boy is my servant," Hikari eyes widen. "Now it's either than or you lose the rat." Hikari was going to snap, she was over the edge of breaking his skull. Daisuke didn't show emotion, he wasn't even worried.

"Okay…" Mr. Yagami said, shocking Hikari even more. "One day, starting tomorrow morning, Daisuke will be your servant." Mr. Yagami looked away, Hikari was getting ready to snap. She was about to scream until someone touched her hand. She looked and it Daisuke, he looked at her, he shook his head. Hikari looked at Daisuke, then she ran to her house. The rich people let her pass as once inside she ran up to her room. She jumped to her bed, covering her face with pillows.

"Why? Why isn't he ever afraid?" Hikari mumbled, she was crying. She didn't want Daisuke to be the servant of Mr. Kinjo. Hikari felt someone touch he back, she looked at it was Daisuke. He had written something, _'Don't worry about me, you know nothing can hurt me.' _Daisuke smiled. Hikari sat up on her bed, having the pillow in her lap. "Why did you agree, why didn't you let me fight with my father?" Hikari asked. Daisuke takes a while to write. _'I can't go to jail, too much on your family. I rather just be his servant, he can't hurt me. I know because your brother couldn't hurt me and he is the toughest of all upper class.'_ Hikari giggled at Taichi statement.

"You will be okay?" Hikari asked, Daisuke nods and then sticks out his hand showing his pinky. Hikari giggled and gave Daisuke a warm smile, "you're always like this," she pinky swore with Daisuke. Daisuke smiled, that night Hikari didn't get out of her room. She was just talking to Daisuke about her day and the party. She finally fell asleep, Daisuke tucked her in and got out of her room. Once outside her room, he sees the butler walking up the stairs.

"All the guest has left, Mister Daisuke," the butler bowed. Daisuke did too, "Daisuke, tomorrow, act appropriately, no matter what those people say, you should act like a servant, you will be back in no time." The butler walks up and pats Daisuke in the shoulder. Daisuke nods and bow passing the butler, he went to down the stairs. "I hope they don't torture him too much." The butler mumbles.

It was the next day, Hikari woke up early, she was dressed in her pajamas, just waiting for Daisuke to leave. She was in the balcony of her room entrance. She heard a ding in the door, she looks. She sees the butler walk up to the door and open it. It was Mr. Kinjo himself, dressed up with a big grin in his face. Hikari glares, but her expression changes when Daisuke walks up. The butler talks for a while, then Daisuke was off. Hikari started to cry again as she was thinking of what those three will do to him. She just runs back to her room

Now it was the day after, Hikari was awake early, she was in her pink pajamas, waiting for Daisuke to come home. She gave him a key, so he could come in whenever he likes. Hikari was getting nervous, but then she heard the lock open. She smiled and got up as the door opened. She looked as Daisuke came in, but her face immediately dropped. Daisuke had bandages on both his hands. He was dirty in the cheeks, Daisuke hair was so wild like he has been working. Daisuke white collar shirt was dirty, his black vest was a bit scratched up. Daisuke had a black eye, he looked at Hikari and took a breath.

Daisuke collapsed, Hikari caught him, "Are you okay? What did they do to you?" Hikari just asked, she knew she couldn't cry in front of Daisuke. Daisuke got himself up and smiled, but only to collapsed. "You're hurt!" Hikari snapped. She tried to help Daisuke to the couch. Once she was there, she took Daisuke's vest off. She started to unbutton his dirty white shirt, Daisuke stopped her in the middle and shook his head. Hikari gave Daisuke a warning look, Daisuke looked down as he let Hikari finish. Hikari took the shirt completely off as her eyes widened, Daisuke had a fresh scratch on his chest. Hikari couldn't hold it, she started to cry, she blamed herself.

"I'm sorry, I wanted to dance, you were just serving drinks," she cried, her chin was lifted up, she looked at Daisuke in the eye, he gave her a smile. Hikari quickly hugs Daisuke, Daisuke doesn't react, he just smiles, but inside he hated himself for making Hikari cry.

"So tell me, why did you have that scar?" Hikari just got down crying, she was making Daisuke answer questions. Daisuke wrote, _'I was doing backyard work when I fell and got cut by the broke part of a fence.'_ Hikari look down, "did thy heal you?" _'No, I just found the first aid kit.'_ Hikari get angry. "Did they give you food?" _'Yes, but only two pieces of fruit.'_ Hikari didn't want to ask more, they were making Daisuke suffer as if he was a useless slave. "D-did you rest?" Hikari asked._ 'No, but only in night time.'_ Hikari immediately asked. "Where did you sleep," Daisuke suddenly turned hesitant.

"Tell me!" Hikari snapped at him, Daisuke looked away. She hold both his hands, "tell me," she begged. Daisuke pulled away and started to write. 'Outside.' That nearly made Hikari snap. _'I found a rug and used it to warm me up.'_ Daisuke put his notepad down. He saw Hikari was holding down her tears. Daisuke bit his lip, he didn't like it when Hikari cried.

"Dai…" Hikari finally spoke, she looked up to make eye contact. "Tomorrow we are going shopping, because there is a party soon and I want you to be a guest." Hikari smiled, Daisuke gave her a fake smile. Hikari giggled and moved to hug Daisuke, Daisuke only accepted it because Hikari was feeling happy now.

Daisuke soon took a shower and Hikari let him sleep the rest of the day. She was now sitting in her living room, waiting for the day to be over. She was watching television, just a normal TV show like always. She heard a doorbell ring, she stood up and walked to the door. Once she opened it she saw the older brother that Daisuke fought the other day. His name was actually Menma, a funny name. He was a long black haired boy that was a pit pale. He had brown eyes and was tall, but Hikari wasn't afraid, Daisuke beat him up.

"What do you want?" Hikari glared.

"I just want to apologize," Menma started, "look I know you saw Daisuke and how his body looked like. I didn't make him do all the work, my father did." Menma tries to act innocent. "There is a party coming up for our dad's company, why don't you come this time as my date?" Menma grinned.

"No…" Hikari answered. "I don't want dates, I will go, but I won't have a guy holding my hand as if I'm a prize." Hikari smirked.

"Or are you going to be dancing street rat all day?" Menma laughed.

"Don't call him that!" Hikari immediately snapped. "Look I would say please go home, I don't want to be really rude. Now I really don't feel like seeing your face. Because of you Daisuke fell asleep outside and got cut in the chest by a broken fence!" Hikari nearly closed the door, but Menma stopped her.

"That is the lie he told you, about the scratch…" Menma laughed, Hikari eyes widen, Menma got the chance to open the door all the way. "I didn't know he had a name, but you really want to know how he got that scar?" Menma whispered to Hikari's ear, he moved back. Hikari was waiting, "did you know… my dad whipped him?" Hikari's eyes widen. "The little rat could take it, I just remember how he spilled blood. Then he had this lame notepad… the dumb rat, he can't even talk…" Hikari slapped him. He moved back in shock holding his cheek. "You Bitch!"

"Look you spoiled bastard! I said never call Daisuke a rat, now you are in my parents property for no reason. I can slap you, now go unless you want to deal with Daisuke!?" Hikari snapped, Menma got angry.

"You think I am afraid?" Menma went up to Hikari and grabbed the hand she slapped with. He was holding it up, "now listen to me…" Menma eyes widen as he saw he was on the ground. Hikari looked to her left, Menma saw Daisuke standing over him. He was wearing black pajama pants and slippers. He had a huge bandage on his chest and arms. Daisuke had one fist ready to strike. "You…" Menma eyes widen, he saw the look in Daisuke's eyes. Not anger, but hate intent. Menma was afraid, Menma got up and back up. "I can't wait to see you in the party, because you will pay." The boy threatened Daisuke, Daisuke just looked at him the same way.

"Leave," Hikari said as Menma was heading for the gate. Hikari closed the door, but she turned angrily to Daisuke. Daisuke had his notepad out it said_, 'I can explain!'_ "Explain what!?" Hikari snapped. "Why didn't you tell me! Why didn't you tell what they did to you." Daisuke didn't have a chance to write. "I'm going to take a shower, when I'm done, we are going to talk!" Hikari walked off. Daisuke looked down in shame, suddenly he heard footsteps and the butler came in.

"I won't argue with you Daisuke, I know how you are." The butler walked up to the couch and sat down. "You have the same eyes as I did you did when I was younger. You gave up, on the world… you hate other people and thinks humanity is ruined. Now tell me why you stay here?" The butler asked, Daisuke start to write down something on the notebook pad.

"I only care for Hikari, she was the first to treat me human. You, I respect." Daisuke showed the butler what he wrote.

"So that means what I said is true, you hate humanity. They treated you like trash, but the only thing that keeps you going is Miss Hikari." The Butler stated, Daisuke nodded. He sighed, "You will soon realize that humanity can be like Hikari. Daisuke your past… it is what holds your being to Miss Hikari. Once you learn your history, you will also learn the meaning of your life." The butler stood up. "Daisuke, one year ago, you knew nothing… nothing of your past. I want you to find out who you are, because something must be connected to you." The butler walked off, Daisuke looked down as the butler went to another room.

Daisuke tighten his fist, he wrote something down as the butler was talking._ 'I hate my parents, that is why I hate humanity.'_

_**End**_

_**Well next chapter will be up soon, hopefully. I hope you enjoyed this chapter… till I update.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or their character**_

_**Chapter 5: Childhood **_

_**December 23**_

"Dai!" Hikari ran, she was wearing a shirt, but over a lighter pink sweater with a white scarf, she had on tight jeans and black boots. Daisuke was standing, waiting for Hikari to catch up. Daisuke wore a black shirt, dark jeans and Taichi's old navy blue sweater. He had on black shoes and gloves. "Okay, let's go," Hikari said once she catch up. They both walked, they were heading for the mall. It wasn't far from where Hikari lived. Hikari and Daisuke talked last night, Hikari forgave Daisuke. "We are going to buy you a vest…"

"Mommy, I want ice cream," Daisuke looked to the left, he saw a pale woman with a coat holding a small young child.

"But honey its winter, it won't work out…" the mother explained. Daisuke just looked away, he stopped as he saw Hikari ahead of him. He shook his head and caught up to her before she could notice.

"Then some clean and nice shoes!" Hikari finished. She looked over at Daisuke who smiled. "Dai, tell me, what do you remember last about being a kid…" Hikari asked. Daisuke remembered asking the ice cream man for an ice cream, but he didn't have money. Daisuke just shrugged, "Well what is the last thing you remember?" Hikari asked. Daisuke pulled out his notepad and wrote.

'When I ate a half-eaten rare stake when I was six.'

"Dai…" Hikari whispered in sadness. "Well I remember my fourth birthday, everyone wanted to dance with me, big cake, lots of people, I loved being a kid right now." Hikari giggled, but she stopped when she saw Daisuke looking down. "Then more good things came, like meeting a Strong, Handsome, Smart," Daisuke looked at her confused. "Tall, Tan, and Noble Teenager who grew up in the streets." Hikari looked at Daisuke, she was blushing entirely. Daisuke looked down with a smile, "he is the same…" she mumbled, but Daisuke heard it.

Daisuke started to write something down, _'I remember I met a guy who gave me a piece of meat.'_ Hikari looked and giggled. _'I also remember becoming the body guard of a beautiful and kind teenager.'_

"I know," Hikari giggled, Daisuke now had a smile. They turned the corner and keep walking. "Dai, if you had one wish what will it be?" Hikari asked, so many things came to Daisuke mind, but the main one was about his parents. "I will want people to not suffer, people to be kind and get treated kindly." Hikari looked up as it began to snow. "That is my one and true wish…" Daisuke then tapped her shoulder. Daisuke handed her a paper, then walked off ahead. Hikari looked down on the paper, _'I would want to meet my parents.'_

Hikari looked forward at Daisuke who kept walking. "Daisuke," she whispered.

_**Thirteen Years Ago**_

A small boy with a ripped shirt and torn from one knee pants with sandals walked through the streets. It was raining, he has been trying to find food. He looked to the side, he saw a pie. He smiled as he ran for it, the boy then stopped. He saw a little boy get the pie and start to take inside a house. The small street boy ran, but he tripped and fell. The other little boy turned around to see a tan skinned, raspberry haired boy. "Hey are you okay!?" The little boy asked Daisuke.

Daisuke got up and then the little boy was right in front of him. "You look hungry," the small boy said. "Hey how about some of my mother's pie?" The small boy asked smiling, Daisuke nodded. The little boy ripped a piece of the pie out, he gave it to Daisuke. Daisuke was about to eat it until he felt a push. He was pushed out to the open rain, he looked and saw a woman holding the small boy. "Mommy?"

"What are you doing? You know that street rats are disgusting!" The mother said, Daisuke looked around saw the small piece of pie getting wet. He went for it until the mother stepped on it. "You don't deserve it you little rat, go and let your street parents feed you." Daisuke looked up in shock, he saw the mom scowl him. The little boy was confused and shocked. "Never come back you pathetic trash…" the mother turned, Daisuke on his knees was in shock. Tears started to fall from his eyes. He looked down and only saw purple stain on the ground. He kept on crying as he was hungry, cold and angry.

_**December 23**_

Daisuke walked ahead of Hikari, he just didn't like seeing families. Mother always scowling him as a child. Father would just ignore him, no one ever really helped him. If they did, it won't be close to enough. Not even close to some.

They were done shopping, they stopped at a food stand. Daisuke sat down as his legs were tired, Hikari was hyper. "I will get food," she drops the ten maybe more bags. She runs off to the food stand, Daisuke massaged his knees. He heard a cry, he looked forward, he saw a little boy crying. It made Daisuke remembers himself. He went to go help the boy, but once he got up, he saw his mother come and pick him up. Daisuke quickly sat down, the mother comforted the boy. Daisuke looked away, he only ends up spotting a dad and mom making their child laugh.

Daisuke starts to imagine himself as a kid, he is happily eating and laughing with his parents. He thinks his mom as a tan woman who is nice and young looking. He thinks his father as a man who is noble and loves to cheer up his own kid. Daisuke looks down, he smiles, but it was hurting so much.

"I love you mommy!" Daisuke tighten his fist.

"Dai?" Daisuke looks to the left, he sees Hikari carrying food. She looked confused, "what? Are you mad about?" She asked, Daisuke sighed and shook his head. "Okay…" she awkwardly smiled as she sat down. "I wanted to ask you a question," Hikari says and Daisuke looks at her. "Are you the only street kid living around here?" Hikari asked. Daisuke remembers, every little boy and teen he ever met. They were all living in houses and had good lives compared to Daisuke.

'_Yes, I am the only street that I know of._' Daisuke wrote down.

"I'm just asking, because you know I wonder what it feels like meeting a person with the same situation as you." Hikari keeps talking as Daisuke's head hurts. He remembers being a kid, he was looking up at the sky. It was flashing, then the vision turns to a woman, but he could see her face. She was pale, Daisuke stops remembering and rubs his head. "I wonder if there is teen girl just like me…" Hikari finishes. Daisuke was confused, what did he see? Daisuke just stared eating his food, about half an hour, they were done. "Okay Dai, come on, I want to go to one more store and we are gone." Hikari stood up, she grabbed Daisuke's wrist and pulled him. Daisuke grabbed all the bags.

"Mommy can we get more ice cream," Daisuke looks and sees a woman carrying a child with an eaten cone of ice cream.

"Sure honey," Daisuke looks away.

_**One Year Ago**_

It was hot, Daisuke was wearing a white shirt and khaki short with blue shoes. "You feel hot?" He looks over to Hikari, she was wearing a blue shirt and denim shorts with pink shoes. Daisuke nods, "let's get ice cream," Hikari points to an ice cream truck. She dragged Daisuke over to the ice cream guy. Hikari took out two dollars, Daisuke started to look at the birds. He loved nature, "here you go…" Daisuke looked back at Hikari. She was holding an ice cream cone. Daisuke got the cone, he couldn't believe he was about to eat ice cream.

He has only seen little kids get some from their families. He licks it, it was the same taste as vanilla pudding. He keeps on licking it, then takes a big chomp out of it. He blinks for a while, until his head hurts. Hikari laughed, "dummy you eat is slowly, not at once…" Hikari kept on laughing. Daisuke hold his head, he was happy he finally ate ice cream.

_**December 23**_

He just wished his family was around to give him ice cream. He wishes he was a kid when it happened. He did so many things as a teenager that he could have done as a teen. Hikari and Daisuke finally got Daisuke to the store she wanted to go. One half was women and the other men, then there was a huge counter in the middle. "Mimi!" Hikari yelled out. Daisuke looks and sees a girl come out of nowhere. She was wearing a pink dress with pink boots and pink tight pants. She had a lot of pink on.

"Hikari!" Mimi ran and hugged Hikari. Daisuke only stood confused, "well who is this handsome man," Mimi said breaking the hug quickly.

"Oh yeah, Daisuke this is Mimi, Mimi this is Daisuke," Hikari giggled, Daisuke bowed.

"Daisuke… so you're the teen servant." Mimi crossed her arms. "Well there is some serving I would like," Mimi winked making Daisuke blush. "Okay Hikari, how may Mimi serve you today?" Mimi salute.

"I want a dress for a winter party and a nice clothes for Daisuke," Daisuke looked at Hikari. He blinked, Mimi nodded and left. Daisuke took out his notebook and wrote, _'Wait! More cloths, didn't we buy enough?'_ Daisuke asked. "We did, but you know, there will be parties later on, we both might be together a lot." Hikari looked down, she was blushing red. "Maybe other occasions," Hikari covered face with her scarf.

"Hikari, come here and check it out!" Mimi screamed from a fitting room. Hikari ran to the fitting room, Daisuke looked around. He was different clothes, he walked to the boys section.

"Okay, now put this on!" Mimi screamed, "Oh you looked cute without cloths!" Daisuke started to blush.

"Mimi!" Hikari snapped.

"So what do you think," Mimi said, Hikari looked in the mirror. She was wearing a white dress that sparkled and went down to her knees. It had a pink boy in her stomach. She smiled, "I think he will like it too," Mimi whispered. "Make it a surprise, okay, take it off and bring him in." Mimi finished, Hikari nodded.

Daisuke was looking through cloths, he then sees an advertisement picture, he sees a picture of a man giving a ring to a shocked woman. Daisuke could guess he was proposing to her. His back was tapped, he sees Hikari with a light blush, Daisuke just smiles. "Mimi wants you to go in, she picked out the outfit that would go good for you." She said, Daisuke nodded, he walked into the dress room.

He sees Mimi with a black long sleeve button shirt, a navy blue shirt and dress pants and shoes. "Okay dress up," she handed Daisuke the clothing. Daisuke blinked, "what, you never undressed in front of a girl?" Daisuke looked down blushing. "Don't worry, I will turn around." Mimi turned around. Daisuke saw her eyes were closed. "You probably don't know much about me, but I can at least tell you. My name is Mimi Tachikawa, I am the best fashion designer in Japan. I only work here because I love working with different people." She said, "I love people, nature, life," they were the same, but only separated by class and gender and view on people.

"Daisuke, Hikari first told me about you through the phone. She said you lived your whole life, childhood and teen years in the streets without your parents. We are so much a like you know. Because I lived my whole childhood as a street kid." Daisuke eyes widen.

_**End**_

_**Tell me what you thought of Daisuke's flashbacks, I mean I want to know which one was more emotional, or if they were emotional. **_

_**I will try to update soon so, review **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or their character**_

_**Chapter 6: Dime and Snow**_

_**Japan Rainy Streets**_

A young girl walks down the rainy street. She was wearing a black shirt with ripped shorts. She had ripped shoes and a hat. She was hungry, she was tired and soaked. She looked at food stores, she then saw a trash can. She ran to it, she opened it quickly, her eyes glazed. It was a half-eaten sandwich. She smiled as she started to eat it.

_**December 23**_

"I know how it feels," Mimi sits down. "You know, I was only in the streets until I was twelve, so really I don't know too much about you emotion. I don't know my mother or father, but I learned. Before I tell you how a street girl can become a famous fashion designer, let me tell you some things that lead up to my fashion designing." Mimi takes a breath. "I was eight at the time, living a hard life, but I thought myself how to read and a bit writing by watching other people in the streets do it. Well then I saw this amazing dress, so beautiful dress, it was blue and white, so gorgeous. I thought, wow a bow and less sleeves could make that dress look better. That is when imagination took over.

Now before that, I was struggling, people hated me and labeled me. I was Street Whore," Daisuke flinched. "You would think a pervert would rob me, but it didn't happen." Mimi said. "Well let's just say, I hated people. I am hundred percent sure you do too. Daisuke, I hated so many people for so many different things. You know how it felt people just throwing your food in the ground and soiling it because you wanted to eat _'their'_ left overs." Mimi looked down. "I was in situation were the parents scowled down at me, kids thought of me as a freak. I wanted to choke everyone." Mimi smiled.

"It hurts till now, that pain, that pain of no one wanting to help you. Even five years of crying won't be enough to let out what I felt. Thinking I was nothing, a rat, I asked, who would put me in a cruel world? Who would let me suffer?" Mimi then looked at Daisuke. "I was nine, I hated the world even more, then I started to love nature. Flowers, trees and birds, I loved flowers mostly. I drew, I got rock like chalk and try to realistically draw a rose. I suffered so much," Mimi giggled, but I got it done. "Not a perfect rose, but a good enough rose. I realized right there I had a talent for drawing creatively. Then 'it' happened, the day that I gave up." Mimi took out a little box and it showed a broken dime. "I was ten, I was drawing anywhere I could find chalk. Then one day I spotted the nearly impossible… a ten dollar bill."

"I saw the best chocolate bar in a store and it cost five dollars. I went in and bought it. The thing is… when I bought it, the counter man opened up the chocolate bar. He ate most of it, leaving me a little piece. I remember asking him… why? He said… because I don't give to rats. He laughed and gave me a dime, throwing it to my face. He laughed, so did everyone else. I was going to give him the change, I wanted on chocolate bar. I was hungry, this guy eats most of my chocolate and insults me. I gave up, my heart snapped, the world meant nothing to me, life meant nothing to me. I wanted to die… but my body kept going on. I lived on…"

Mimi takes a slow breath, "When I was eleven, I lived most of my year in a hole. I just stayed there, sometimes I went out for food, but that is it. I didn't care for nature anymore either, I gave up. My body meant nothing to me. I wanted to become a sex slave, why? Because I wanted meaning. I wanted a reason, but I knew it would never come. I was wrong…" Mimi smiled. "When I turned twelve, I went out in the street, like usual. Hoping someone will make me a sex slave or I will finally die. I had something in my pocket, a dime and it was old and rusty. I dropped it, but I thought I should go for it since it could buy me something on day. I went for it in the streets, then a bus almost crashed me."

"The dime was half way in the tire, I got it out, then it all changed…"

_**Nine Years Ago**_

Mimi stood shocked, she was holding the dime she almost got in a crash to get. Mimi was now wearing a ripped sleeve white shirt with dirt all over. She was wearing torn up to the knees pants and only on sandal. She looked at the bus, but from the side a man came out. "You dumb bitch, were you trying to commit suicide or something?" The older man yelled. Mimi was about to run away.

"Hey, chill," Mimi heard another voice. She looked to the side and saw a blonde boy come out of the bus. He was wearing black long sleeve shirt, he was wearing tight jeans and white shoes. "Come on man, she probably slipped…" the blonde boy stopped. "You're a street teen," Mimi panicked, is he going to attack her. "Never met a street teen," the blonde comes up. Mimi backs away, "you look like you been through a lot. How about to come with me, you can clean up." The blonder boy offered his hand. Mimi was shocked, she nearly moved back.

"Dude come on! Stop playing, we need to get to Tokyo for your concert!" The brown haired boy head stick out of the bus window. "You can bring your girlfriend too, but we are in a hurry!" The brunette boy screamed.

"Chill Taichi! I am coming!" The blonde says, "you can come you know… I don't mind. I won't try anything funny, so want to come?" the blonde asked. Mimi was shocked, she never had a person offer a ride in a bus, it was a tour bus. She was never asked to be cared for by anyone. Not like this, the blonde was still offering his hand. She was nervous, but her heart felt right. She gave the blonder her hand. "Okay, what is your name?" He asked.

"Mimi… Mimi Tachikawa," she said and immediately the blonder had a smile.

"My name is Yamato Ishida."

_**December 23**_

"Then he introduced me to a fashion designer, the fashion designer loved my ideas. Then by age fourteen I became the top ten fashion designers in the world. Since then I rose, Daisuke, I know it looks down, now or then or whenever." Mimi pats Daisuke shoulder. "Look the coin, the coin from the experience that made me give up… became the thing that changed my life forever. It took the smallest thing, probably the dumbest... to change my life. I am talking to you about this because I know you hate people, I know only Hikari helped you. I learned to love people because of Yamato, because some are evil, but many others can be good. You have so much going for you, you are still young. If a blonde naïve rock star changed my life, I think a rich crying girl can change yours or maybe she has changed it." Daisuke eyes widen making a realization.

"I keep this coin to tell my story from being a street rat to a fashion designer. It's your turn to tell your story, what will you be in the future?" Mimi asked. Then she stood up, "don't hurt Hikari, she means too much to me. I don't want you to hate the world, but I don't expect you to forgive them. I just don't want it to control your life, the hate… I know you had six more years of suffering longer than I have. Try… try to learn how to love everything." Mimi giggled. She opened the door for the fitting room. "I hope your future is bright… it can be, but you have to try to make it that way." Finally Mimi stepped out of the dressing room, but turned around. "Hikari is your light, make it shine brighter. Turn the light she gives you and make it into a miracle." Mimi finally left Daisuke to be sitting.

Daisuke looks at the mirror, his eyes widen as tears fall from his eyes. It is the first time he cried in a long time.

Hikari was thinking about what Mimi was saying to Daisuke. She suddenly saw Mimi walking towards her. "What did you say to him?" Hikari asked.

"Nothing, just a talk about the party, well it was fun meeting him. Hikari, he is nice and gentle, keep him that way." Mimi giggled, then she hugged Hikari, "The cloths are on me, but one more thing. Daisuke doesn't know his past from what you told me. One day he will find out, make sure you are there to help him. His past might be darker than his life has been." Mimi breaks the hug. "Well I need to go to the cashier, pay for your cloths and I'm off to find the fashion for Spring." Mimi giggled and skipped away.

"What did she really say to him?" Hikari mumbled to herself. She sees Daisuke walking towards her. "Daisuke!" Hikari gasped in excitement. Daisuke showed his notebook.

'_Where is Mimi?'_ He asked.

"She is going to leave, the cloths are paid, so we can go now." Hikari informed, Daisuke nodded. "Well then, home it is!" Hikari cheered putting her hand in the air. Daisuke was still thinking about what Hikari had said.

Daisuke and Hikari were walking back home as Daisuke carried the bags. Daisuke looked up the sky, but that was natural. It wasn't natural that he was smiling. _"I wonder what he is thinking about? I think Mimi actually told her past to him."_ Hikari thought_. "That is why I brought you to her Daisuke, I know so much about you. The way you look at me, the way you look at everybody else. You don't look down at them, you look at them as if they all done horrible things to you. I want to help you love everything."_ Hikari smiles as Daisuke then put his head down and turned to her.

'_So when is this party? And for what occasion?'_ Daisuke asked in the notebook.

"Oh! It's um… a Christmas Party!" Hikari cheered and Daisuke raised an eye brow. "Oh yeah you barely know about Christmas since you were in home for a year." Hikari rubbed her hair laughing.

'_It's not that I don't know what Christmas is, I know what is represent, but why is there going to be a party in the actual date. Usually family is just together and from what I heard, your dad's business is going to be there.'_ Daisuke wrote small to make it fit.

"Well my dad and his business men soon become family, but though… I hate their children, but not because of you." Hikari sighed. "They been gunning for me, everybody just wants Hikari to be their loving wife since she is the _'princess'_ of the richest man in Japan. I hate that so much… I wish someone isn't going for my family status." Hikari growls and tighten her fist. "The party is in two days, so we could at least pick an outfit…" Hikari said, "Well you can, I know what I'm wearing…" Hikari mumbled making sure Daisuke didn't hear.

Daisuke smiled at her, but then he felt a cold touch in his face. He looked up in the sky, he saw snow start to fall. No matter how many times he has been living in Yagami mansion and watching the snow fall. When it touches him, it brings back the memories of the hard times he has been through. "Well let's go!" Hikari chanted.

_**End**_

_**I took me a while, but Mimi's past is done, I actually need to think of the scenarios and which specific one I should flashback on, but in the end it worked out well. If you found the meaning of Mimi talking to Daisuke, Review**_

_**Well if you liked the chapter or hated it, Review**_

_**Oh I just found out that Zerid made a story that nearly compares to mine by plot… almost , I didn't know, even the beginning is the same. I give him props, he did a fantastic story, but I thought I was the first to do a story just like mine in Digimon Archive, I was wrong! Well he did a good story, hope people don't think I am taking his ideas. **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or their character**_

_**Chapter 7: Unkown Past**_

_**Yagami Mansion**_

_**December 25**_

"Let the Christmas party begin!" Mr. Yagami yelled as every cheered.

A girl breathed as her hair was fixed to be curly. She was wearing the white dress Mimi got her, she had on pink dress shoes. She had on a light pink jacket. She took another breath as she looked herself in the mirror. "Come on Hikari, you can do this…" she smiled. She got out of the room and head down the stairs, once she head down, all the guys looked at her. She blushed as he finally got down to the dance room.

"_Where is Daisuke?"_ She asked as she looked around. She suddenly saw a raspberry haired boy with his hair combed and gelled back. He was wearing a black button shirt, which was unbuttoned. He had on a blue shirt under, he had on black dress pants and shoes. He turned around and his eyes widen, he looked away and started to blush. Hikari walked over, "hey," she said as Daisuke made eye contact with her.

Daisuke bowed, Hikari giggled, "don't be so nervous," Hikari laughed. "You look handsome," she let it out. Daisuke gave Hikari little note pad paper, _'You look gorgeous,'_ Hikari blushed lightly as she looked up, Daisuke was looking away, he was red. She touched his cheek to make him look at her. "You promise an entire night of dancing, so when do we start?" She tilts her head. Daisuke then offered his hand, Hikari was about to accept it until she heard a pop.

She looked to the side as a guy looked worried, "Damn it! Inoue family is here!" He screamed as everyone got nervous except for Daisuke. Daisuke gave Hikari, who was worried a note paper, _'Why are they worried about the Inoue family?'_ He asked.

"They are the richest family alive, they are richer than my family." Hikari said as then Daisuke saw a man, woman and two teen girls and a teen boy come in. They looked so formal, Daisuke gave Hikari another paper, _'they don't look that intimidating.'_

"It's not them that the party is worried about." Hikari said and then over the parents a guy was kicked in. Daisuke was now confused, the mom and dad sighs.

"Now get me a drink!" Daisuke heard a girl scream. The sibling moved to the left and parents to the right. The party made an opening to the drinks as the man kicked in ran to it. Daisuke then saw a girl come in, she had straight purple hair and eyes. She wore dress shoes, a long light purple dress, she was wearing bracelets too. "The fuck are you guys looking at!" The girl snaps as everyone looks away.

"Miyako Inoue. Richest youngest Daughter in the world." Hikari said as Miyako looked forward. "Hikari!" Miyako got excited as she ran to her. The party made a passage for her to get through, but one guy dared to stay.

"Move!" Miyako threw him, Daisuke looked in shock, but showed no emotion. Miyako hugged Hikari as Hikari hugged back. "It's been so long," Miyako said.

"I know," Hikari and Miyako broke the hug.

"Okay let's go to your room! I need to talk to you." Miyako snapped.

"I just got out of my room!" Hikari replied.

"I don't care!" Miyako grabbed Hikari by the arm and dragged her, Daisuke only looked as he put his head down.

Miyako was now in Hikari's room with Hikari. "So that guy right next to you, is he the street teen." Miyako asked.

"Yeah, that him, his name is Daisuke," Hikari said as she sat down on the bed.

"You know he is kind of cute," Miyako said as Hikari was shocked, "I won't take him from you," Miyako said as Hikari breathed. Hikari looked at her hands, "when I saw him the first minute I came in the house, I looked him in the eye. He is crying inside," Miyako said.

"You can tell?" Hikari asked as Miyako nodded.

"Mimi had those same eyes. Daisuke is crying, inside, maybe he hasn't been through the worst thing in the world, but he must have been suffering." Miyako sat right next to Hikari, but lied on the bed.

"He has been on the streets, he told me stories about himself a couple of times. Well he wrote stories, but still, some were sad." Hikari said.

"Oh yeah, he doesn't talk," Miyako said, then she sat up and wrapped her left hand around Hikari's neck. "Go back to the street teen, have a good time, if anyone tries to insult Daisuke, I will kill… I mean stop them." Miyako said as both laughed.

Daisuke leaned back on the wall, he heard footsteps come up to him. He looked to the left, he saw Menma. "Well if it isn't the rat…" Menma came up and stood right next to Daisuke. "You know Daisuke looks hit today, I would love to get in bed with that." He said as Daisuke tighten his fist. "I want to know, is she a virgin or did you take it?" Menma said as Daisuke looked emotionless at the ground. "Or is she loose from all those rats who banged her." Daisuke was about to snap.

"What are you getting mad, or do I have to whip you for disobeying…" Menma laughed as Daisuke looked a little to the right. "Now listen here boy, I will dance with Hikari, she will be my future wife, you are going to be gone. Now get out of this party, everyone knows you're a rat, nobody wants you here." Menma whispers. Daisuke wrote something down and gave it to him.

"Now what did you write for me," Menma laughed, _'Fuck off,'_ Menma was pissed. "You little rat…" he stopped. "I can't get in a fight with you, I got a date with Hikari…" Menma crumbled the paper and threw it at Daisuke who caught it. Menma walked away as Daisuke sighed. He put the paper in his pocket, Hikari suddenly came back down with Miyako. Daisuke looked to the side, he saw Menma walking up to Hikari. They talked, but finally Hikari shook her head. Daisuke took out the paper he wrote to Menma, he erased and wrote something else.

"Okay, I'm ready for my dance," Hikari offered her hand as Daisuke took it. He took her to the middle of the room and dance, he hands her the paper. She looks down as she sees what it reads. _'Menma is watching, I want you to look like you're into this dance.'_ Hikari grinned as she lay her head in Daisuke's chest. Daisuke get a light blush, but kept it normal. Hikari was red, but she tried so hard to hide it. She heard his heart beat and felt the warmth in his body.

"_This is the way I want things…"_ Hikari thought as she closed her eyes. She smiled as she enjoyed the music.

"What are you doing!?" Hikari felt Daisuke becoming separated. She opened her eyes as she saw it was Menma, "how dare you touch Hikari inappropriately!" Menma snapped.

"Isn't he the rat boy?"

"How dare that disgusting creature touch a royal like Hikari?"

"He shouldn't even be allowed to make eye contact with her or anyone!"

"He didn't!" Hikari screamed as Daisuke put his head down. He heard the people talking, he soon just ran to the back. Hikari saw in shock, she slapped Menma. "Daisuke didn't touch me inappropriately!" Hikari screamed.

Daisuke ran through the kitchen to the back, he ran through the back all the way to the large fence. He unlocked the door and went to the other side. He closed the door and leaned back on it. The cold air touched his skin, but he didn't have any emotion for it. He looked to the side, he saw about three bed mattresses under a huge boy with a metal top. Daisuke walked over and saw a man that looked in his forty. He was sleeping, he suddenly woke up, he made eye contact with Daisuke.

"Look I don't mean no harm, I will be here for the night and I will go back to downtown." This man sleeping style, Daisuke was originally from Downtown so that is why his sleeping technique is similar. "Young man what is your name?" Daisuke didn't answer. "Do you talk?" Daisuke shook his head. "Oh okay… are you this giant house family son?" Daisuke shook his head. "Daughters fiancé?" No. "Servant?" Daisuke nods. "You are dressed nicely for a servant," Daisuke smiles, now he was about to leave, the faster and longer the man sleeps, the less suffering in the morning. "You remind of this one kid, he was so young as he grew up. He was strong and lived on his own, he was a street kid." Daisuke stops. "Yeah I remember him now… his name was Dai…"

"Dai!" Hikari's voice came in the air.

"I guess that must be you, well it was good to meet you Dai, I need to sleep. I don't really need shelter or food, I don't want to be an inconvenience." Daisuke got to the door and opened it, "Oh yeah, his name was Daisuke…" Daisuke closed the door. He suddenly didn't want to go back, then memories of his child hood came back. He remembers that man…

"Dai!" Hikari comes and hugs Daisuke. "I thought you ran away for life," Hikari almost sobbed. "Look forget Menma and the rest, tonight is about me dancing with you. I want it to be that way, come on… let's have fun." Hikari dragged Daisuke. "I will dance with you no matter what!" She giggled, Daisuke looked back at the fence. The man, why did Daisuke feel a weird connection to him.

Once back inside the house and the dance room, everybody scowl Daisuke down. Menma came over and pat Daisuke's shoulder, "I'm sorry for accusing you," Menma apologized. "I just felt jealous for a bit, Hikari is a beautiful girl, now Hikari can I have this dance?" Menma was using the people to pressure Hikari. "Please, it would be a good way to apologize to you." Menma smiled, but then he hit as he fell to his knees. "What, who would dare to…" He turns around to find Miyako, he was frightened.

"Look, Hikari will dance with you, Daisuke is going to dance with me." Miyako smiled as Hikari was in shock. Miyako grabbed Daisuke's arm. "Let's go Daisuke!" Miyako pulls Daisuke away from Hikari, who was still in shock. "Okay, now dance," Miyako says as Daisuke and her begins to dance. "So, you met Mimi?" Miyako asked as Daisuke nodded. "I remember I thought Mimi was the only street kid I will ever meet, I was wrong." Miyako said. "Daisuke, I have this cool thing, it's like this, I can see emotions, hidden emotions. For a boy as strong and as brave as you look outside, you are a little crybaby inside." Daisuke eyes widen.

"What haunts you the most, your past… or the fact you don't even know your parents." Daisuke moves back, "there is your trigger," Miyako laughed. "I'm sorry for taking you from Hikari, but I need to tell you this." Miyako said as Daisuke looked down. "Your past will come back to haunt you, even if it takes ten to fifty years. You have no clue what happened in your past. Daisuke you are hiding from who you could be." Miyako turned around.

"You can go dance with Hikari now, but I got one more thing to tell you. You have a dark past from being in the streets and possibly from people treating you like an animal. But from what life has taught me is that everything happens for a reason, do you know the reason why you ended up in the street?" Miyako walks away as Daisuke looks down at the floor, music was playing, but he couldn't hear it.

Daisuke breaths as he once again imagines how his parents look like

**End**

**Finally done with this Triple Threat Chapter**

**I hope you enjoy it, sorry it took a while, but you know… life… well till I update**

**Review**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or their characters**

**Chapter 8: Arranged**

**Six Years Ago [Cold Japan Streets]**

It was snowing, Daisuke was finally a teenager. He was wearing three shirt and two sweaters, the brown sweater was visible. He had on three shorts and one pants on, but the pants was patched up. Daisuke had on a hat, he had brown boots on. He looked at the snow fall, he saw people passing by. Daisuke was inside a five layered box. This was his closest thing to a home, Daisuke then took out a piece of meat. He bit of it, that is all he could have for the day.

"Well my mother made warm hot chocolate." Daisuke heard, but never understood. He thought it was food, most of things he thought it was food. Daisuke shivered as he closed his eyes, he was preparing to sleep.

**One Year Ago [Yagami Mansion]**

Daisuke sat down, he looked blankly at a cup Hikari gave him with a brown looking juice that was steaming up. "This is hot chocolate," Hikari said. "Have you ever tasted one?" Hikari asked.

'_Pepoll talkt abowt it,'_ Daisuke wrote. Hikari looked in sadness, but she managed to smile.

"Well it is tasty, it might be really warm, but it is tasty." Hikari giggled. Daisuke touched it, it stung him a bit. He put his head down and took a zip, the flavor was just like candy. Daisuke closed his eyes as he took many zips. Hikari looked in happiness, Daisuke finally tasted what he couldn't in the past.

**Present**

Daisuke woke up, he looked around, he thought he was back in the street. Daisuke sat up, he was only wearing red pants pajamas. It's funny to him since long ago, he wore one pair of clothing an entire season only. Daisuke looked at his body, it was average, a bit skinny. It is way better than what he had when he met Hikari.

Daisuke got up, he put on his black slippers. He put on a black shirt, but didn't button it. It was after Christmas, where he gets to open his presents. He went outside his fairly small room. He walked down the large hallway where all the doors of the rooms that maids and butler sleep in were at. Daisuke was now in the main hall, he looked to the side.

Daisuke walked to the backyard, he looked at the snow falling slowly. He shivers, but not by the cold, but memories. He went to the door of the backyard. Once he opened it, he went looked to the left. He was expecting to see the man from yesterday, but he wasn't there. Daisuke walked to the metal hut that still stood there.

**Twelve Years Ago**

Daisuke sat under a hut, it was hot and he was hungry. Daisuke knew, even for an eight year old, he might die. People were passing by, they weren't caring. Daisuke then saw an orange fall, it was bitten. His eyes brighten as he immediately took it off the floor. He bit off it as he started to eat it.

"What are you doing?" Daisuke looked up, he saw a large teen boy. "That was mine!" He kicks Daisuke.

"Come on, he is only a kid." A girl said.

"I don't care, it's not my fault his parents can't support him." The large teen kicked Daisuke again. Daisuke growled, he bit the teen's leg. The teen screamed as he moved back. "Little Rat…" the teen stopped, he saw Daisuke standing up. Daisuke growled, "Go burn," he said as he left with the girl right next to him.

Daisuke looked down, he saw his left hand, it was the used, but still good orange. He sat down on his hut and ate it slowly.

**Present**

He smiled, it brought back horrible memories, but those memories will never repeat again, but never be forgotten. Daisuke walked back inside the main hall, he looked to the side, he saw Hikari standing by the door that leads to his room. She was wearing a white shirt and pink pajamas pants. She was holding a present, he was looking down.

"Now how should I tell him," Hikari started to mumble. "Merry Christmas Dai, or something…" Hikari mumbled. Daisuke walked up, he touched Hikari's shoulder. She looked, "oh hi Dai, I'm just practicing what to say to… ah!" She screamed moving back. Daisuke was a bit alarmed.

"Here!" Hikari shot up the red wrapped present, she looked down blushing. Daisuke took it, he bowed to Hikari who was blushing. "Hope you… like it," Hikari said. "I need to take a shower, if you want to join you can." Both blushed. "I mean! I will be done and we both can have fun." Hikari said and then she ran up the stairs.

Daisuke blushed, but he smiled. He sat on the couch, he unwrapped his present. It was actually short, but he was staring at a white box. He opened it, it was a necklace with a tag. Daisuke got a small smile, he read the tag. _'Two different past, one connected heart.'_ Daisuke read, then he turned around. It had a black bird with a white bird.

Daisuke stood as he was taking a shower, the warm water was hitting and pouring from his face. He looked up as he takes a breath.

Daisuke finally finished putting on his vest for his servant clothes. He went back inside the main hall. He saw Hikari, she was wearing a pink sweater that exposed her shoulders. She had on shorts, but they weren't shown. She was sitting in the couch, reading a magazine. She spots Daisuke, "Hey Daisuke… why are you wearing you servant suit?"

Daisuke took out his note book. _'I agreed a year ago that I am your servant, it stays that way.' _Daisuke wrote down.

"Okay, I guess it's appropriate since we are staying home all day. The butlers and maid are gone for the day, my parents are gone too. So we have the house to ourselves." Hikari got closer to Daisuke as she blushed, Daisuke gulped. Then all of a sudden the doorbell rang. "Oh yeah Takeru was supposed to come over." Hikari said. "Damn it…." She murmured walking towards the door. She fixed the sweater to where it showed one shoulder.

Daisuke looked away as he nearly gasped. He hit himself for the thoughts that ran through his head.

"Hi Takeru," Daisuke turned around. He saw a blonde boy come in, he was as tall as Daisuke. He was wearing a green shirt, but over was a brown jacket. He had on dark denim jeans and black shoes. The last time Daisuke saw Takeru is when Daisuke woke up from near death. Daisuke didn't know him, so he had no emotion that day. Now it's different, he had a competition vibe, Daisuke hasn't felt this way since he first met Taichi.

"So you, the servant and me have the house to ourselves." Takeru said.

"You know he has a name, his name is Daisuke!" Hikari argued.

"But isn't he a servant," Takeru made eye contact with Daisuke. Immediately tension build up as a lighting spark was created. Daisuke just bowed to break that tension. "I guess he is," Takeru smirk, Daisuke grew a vein. Daisuke never been more insulted by one of Hikari's close friend since Taichi with _'Street Brat.' _

"You said you would be nice!" Hikari was arguing.

"Okay," Takeru rolled his eyes. "So… Daisuke, get me and Hikari some drinks." Takeru snapped. Daisuke tighten his fist as he bowed again. Daisuke walked back.

"Takeru!" Daisuke heard Hikari start to argue. Daisuke came back with two drinks, he saw Hikari and Takeru siting by each other, laughing. Daisuke almost cracked a glass as he lowly growled. "Oh hi Daisuke," Hikari laughed as Daisuke walked over giving both Takeru and Hikari drinks. "Thank you." Hikari said.

"My drink is kind of warm…" Takeru said as Daisuke wanted to say so many things to Takeru that was insulting. "Doesn't matter, I mean there shouldn't be a teen servant. They are known to mess up." Hikari was in shock as Daisuke took out his note pad.

'_I really don't judge, but isn't blondes known as dumb people in the world.'_ Daisuke wrote as Takeru smirked.

"There is many things that says about person personality. Especially when they eat of the trash cans." Daisuke twitched as he growled.

'_Well a least trash diggers have friend for personality, but not for their money.'_ Daisuke said as Hikari was looking at both Takeru and Daisuke in shock.

"Street Rat!"

'Rich, Snobby Pig!'

"Stop it you two…" Hikari said as Daisuke and Takeru looked away from each other.

"Whatever… I'm sorry," Takeru said. Daisuke wrote it down as Hikari breathed in relief.

**Thirteen Years Ago**

A six year old girl ran down the stairs. She was wearing a pink dress, shoes and a pink bow on her hair. She stopped as she looked at her mother which was in business dress and her father too. Hikari looked at a brown hired man and dark blonde haired woman.

"Hello?" Hikari said confused.

"Hikari this is Mr. Ishida and Mrs. Takaishi. They are a divorced couple who are here for business reasons." Hikari's father said. "Oh yeah, why don't you play with their youngest child." A nervous blonde boy came up. He was wearing a yellow shirt, he had on khaki pants and a green shoes. He had a green hat, which he used to cover his face.

"Come on, go play," Mrs. Takaishi said. Takeru shrugged as he blushed by being nervous.

"So what is your name, mine is Hikari Yagami…" Hikari smiled, Takeru and Hikari were in the grass of the back yard, Takeru was just sitting down nervously.

"My name is Takeru…" Takeru said as he kept on looking down.

"So your parents are divorced?" Hikari asked.

"Yeah, but I don't mind much…" Takeru said. It was quiet until Hikari got up.

"Come with me," Hikari said, Takeru followed. Hikari opened the door that lead to the alley.

"Where are we going?" Takeru asked. Hikari led Takeru to a nest. Takeru saw baby blue birds. "They are cute…" Takeru said.

"I know, sometimes they make noises beautifully. They are like my music sometimes." Hikari said as Takeru nodded. "Takeru you have a cute smile, why don't you smile a lot." Hikari said as Takeru blushed lightly. "Why don't we be friends." Takeru was shocked.

"I know I been nervous, I didn't really like socializing, but you're the first person to say that, thank you." Takeru bowed.

"You sound like my parents," Hikari laughed.

"I do not!" Takeru argued.

"Whatever," Hikari giggled, "Well come on, my room is full of toys." Hikari ran. Takeru followed, he heard a slam. He turned around as he saw a trash can that fell. He saw a little boy about his age with raspberry hair digging in. Takeru ignored and ran back inside the backyard with Hikari.

**Present**

"I can't believe it has been thirteen years since we met." Hikari laughed, Daisuke was in the side. He was wondering on major thing. "Remember that time when Yamato made you swim." Hikari laughed as did Takeru. Daisuke was wondering, why Hikari isn't marrying Takeru.

"We had so many good times as kids," Takeru said. "But now it's not like when we were kids since…" Takeru stopped, he looked in the eyes of Hikari. Hikari stood up.

"I need to go to the restroom." Hikari left. Daisuke now felt awkward. Takeru sighed and smiled.

"She is so sweet isn't she?" Takeru asked, Daisuke nodded, but didn't look. "Hey Daisuke, I want you to promise me something…" Takeru played with his fingers. "I want you to take care of Hikari, treat her the way she treats you." Daisuke was already treating her like a princess. "I also want you to ask Hikari to marry you soon." Daisuke eyes widen, he looked at Takeru in shock.

"We promised never to tell our brothers about this, but you will be the seventh person to know this. I am Hikari's arranged husband, I am supposed to be marrying Hikari…"

**End**

**Well I finally updated, review of what you thought. I know I haven't been on my best days, but hopefully I will be.**

**Review**

**See you till I update**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or their characters**

**Chapter 9: True Love**

**Six Years Ago**

Hikari ran, she had short brown hair with one clip. She was wearing a white shirt with no sleeves, a pink scarf and denim short. She also wore socks and pink shoes. "Come on Takeru, we're late!" Hikari ran as Takeru was right behind her. Takeru was wearing a green shirt, denim pants and black shoes.

"Well you wanted to watch a second movie!" Takeru argued. Then they stopped as they were right in front of Hikari's parent's gate. They both took a slow breath.

"My parents are going to be mad," Hikari got inside. She stopped in front of the door, so did Takeru. "Okay if we are quiet, we might not get caught." Hikari put in the key and started to open the door.

"They are still at the movies?" Mrs. Yagami said as Hikari stopped opening the door.

"Let them, in no time, the arrange marriage will be real one." Mr. Yagami said as Hikari eyes widen. Takeru was in shock too.

"They fell in love so fast," Mrs. Yagami giggled as Hikari tightened her first.

"I know, but we shouldn't talk so loud, a maid or butler could hear us." Mr. Yagami said.

"Right, well Hikari and Takeru will be home soon." Mrs. Yagami said as Hikari closed the door.

**Present**

"When we found out, Hikari cried. First, me and Hikari were so in love, I mean we could get married as age ten and have no regrets. We got to the point where we were about to be in a real relationship when we were thirteen. I mean me and Hikari, we had so much in common: Hobbies, personality and even ideas about topics. Hikari didn't like arrange marriages, she thought it was wrong for two couple to be nearly forced into marriage. Ironically I thought the same way. Hikari and I said we want to meet our future lover by fate, not by two parents wanting a strong company. Later that day, we rebelled."

**Six Years Ago**

"How could you do something like this?" Hikari screamed to her father who was wearing his business suit and his mother too.

"Calm down," the Hikari's mother said.

"I won't calm down, you know I hate arrange marriages! Why would you do this?" Hikari screamed.

"It was for the good of the business," Hikari's father said.

"Good for business? My parents know about this too?" Takeru asked.

"Yes," Hikari's mother said.

"I don't believe you, I wanted to meet a boy that I was destined to meet. Not by the arrogance of a damn family!" Hikari insulted.

"Now don't insult me," Hikari's father said.

"Or what!? You are not going to hit me, and if you do I won't care. You know what how about I tell Taichi?" Hikari asked. "Then he can take me and I can live my life." Hikari threatened.

"You can't, Taichi is the future of the business, if he goes, Yagami Co. will fall. I know he hates arrange marriage as much as you do, but he can't." Hikari's father said, Hikari looked down growling,

"Takeru means a lot to me now, but I can't love him if you guys planned it. I won't get married with Takeru, I won't." Hikari said.

"Same here," Takeru said.

"You have to, the arrange marriage law states that once deadline hits, you two are married and can't get divorced. Only the parents can cancel it, but me and your father can't do that." Hikari's mother said. "Well there is a loop hole…"

"Yuuko!"

"I'm sorry, but I have to, I can't see our daughter sad, Hikari, if the you or Takeru find someone else that you love to marry. It is undone." Hikari's mother said.

"When is the deadline?" Takeru asked.

"The February after both your nine teen birthdays," Hikari's father answered.

**Present**

"You are probably asking why me and Hikari still didn't get married if we loved each other. Well you see, we hated when things are planned. We want life to take our course, me and Hikari had that ideology for a long time. Do I love Hikari now? No. Did I when back then? Yes, but I slowly got over her. I care about her, I can't get married with her if that is the good for the business. We also can't leave the business, we had dreams about what are we going to do once we are in office." Takeru explained, Daisuke was just sitting there with his head down.

"Me and Hikari couldn't tell Taichi and Yamato, it was too risky. I mean we could put the business at stake. They hate arrange marriage too, but I still wonder why they didn't get arranged marriages." Takeru chuckles. He then looks over at Daisuke, "I loved Hikari, she loved me the same way. We were so sad and heart broken when we found out all this was for business. Hikari said she will find a husband, I didn't find a wife yet, so it is up to Hikari." Daisuke then gets up.

He hits Takeru right on the face, Takeru falls in shock. Then he sees notepad page fall right in front of him_. 'What am I then, a last resort, was all this planned?'_ Takeru looks up. _'Am I just a damn teenager that Hikari needs to marry? Am I just a tool?'_ Daisuke then keeps on writing. _'Tell me the truth, you probably know, did Hikari only keep me so I can marry her?'_ Daisuke finishes writing down.

"No, come on," Takeru rubbed his left cheek as he got up. "Hikari would have married any other boy really? I mean look at this… why has Hikari denied every other boy in parties?" Takeru asked, Daisuke then remembers all the time, Hikari denied. "We found you, we saw you laying down in the snow. She saved you, she kept you because your sweet!" Takeru got up and hit Daisuke back. "Damn it! I'm sitting here knowing Hikari is going to marry you! Knowing you love her and she loves you. You know what that does to me!?" Takeru snapped. "You think it wasn't hard to let the girl you love go? Have you ever let go of something so precious it meant your own life too you!?"

Daisuke stood in shock, holding his bottom jaw. "I could have married her! I could still do it, but even if the reason we don't want to get sounds stupid! It's what you said, you don't want to be a tool! Our parents got us together so we could be used to make the damn business bigger. This isn't just about our damn morals, it's about not wanting our parents to control to other people's lives!" Takeru kept getting angry. "You want to know the biggest damn secret there is! Hikari's parent's knew Mimi's parents! They bought their business by tricking Mimi's parents workers! Hikari knows this, I know this! Our parents made so many selfish things, made so many stupid moves. Put people in the streets! Used people for their own benefit!"

"That is why! That is why me and Hikari don't want what they want. It's revenge and payback for the crap they did so many! The pain they put on Mimi! If we get married, if the business combines out of that marriage, more kids will end like Mimi without the happy ending." Takeru then turned around. "I love my parents, but I hate them for what they done. I loved Hikari, but I can't risk people getting hurt. Hikari loves you, for you, she would have gotten rid of you if you were rude." Daisuke looks down, he was a bit ashamed.

"February is the date we are schedules to get married. I'm asking you to marry her, if you don't want to fine. But I know you love her… I know you do, it's written all over you. Please, this really isn't about us, this is about so many families. I don't have much more to say, you can believe what you want… believe what you think. It's fine, but everything I say, Hikari would say too." Takeru finishes looking down. Daisuke bites his bottom lip before running off to his room.

"He needed to hear that," Takeru looks up at Hikari.

"I know, but it would have been better if I said it." Hikari says walking down the stairs.

"You wouldn't have had that much emotion to say," Takeru looks at the door Daisuke left in.

"Maybe your right, I wonder if he is okay?" Hikari asks.

"Sorry Daisuke hit you in the face," Hikari said right after.

"No, he already apologized," Takeru looked down at a not Daisuke wrote and dropped. _'Sorry for hitting you, you don't need to apologize for hitting me.' _Takeru chuckles, "Daisuke really is forgiving isn't he?"

Daisuke sat on his bed, he looks down as he was so confused. It was the thought of Hikari's family, Mimi, Hikari, Takeru, now his parents. He didn't know right from wrong, his head started to hurt. He leans back, but then he feels lump on right pocket. He suddenly takes out what is the necklace Hikari gave him today.

He reads the words that were engraved, then sees the birds. He suddenly gets a smile on your face. "Dai," a voice was heard. He sits up and sees Hikari by his door. "I'm sorry I took so long in the bathroom, you know I'm a girl. Why are you in here." Hikari lied, she heard everything, Daisuke just didn't see her.

'_I didn't feel well, I just need to get away from people.'_ Daisuke wrote down.

"Okay, but comeback whenever you want, but make sure not to take all day." Hikari giggled, "oh yeah Dai," Daisuke looked up. "Thank you for the one year you were my servant, you didn't have to, but you did and I appreciate it." Hikari smiled with a light blush, Daisuke looks with no emotion, but inside he was happy, he only does a light smile.

Hikari leaves as Daisuke looks once again at his necklace. He then places it on his bed and he gets up. He starts to walk out of his room and into the hallway of the rooms that the maids and butler usually sleep in.

Daisuke walks back into the living room where Takeru and Hikari were standing around and talking. Hikari noticed Daisuke coming back into the living room, "oh hey Daisuke! You're feeling well early." Hikari giggled.

"Okay so what?" Takeru stood up, both Hikari and Daisuke looked confused. "You're going to say in an apartment size house all day… well that doesn't sound like a bad idea." Takeru looked around. "Or did you want to go and meet my brother with his friend, including Taichi?" Takeru asked looking at Hikari.

"Yeah that would be fun, It's been a long time since I have seen Yamato and Taichi in the same room. But that might be a bad idea since it doesn't always end well." Hikari and Takeru lowly laughed as they remembered the riots they caused.

"I'm going to get dressed, Daisuke your coming, so go get dressed." Hikari jumped up and ran up the stairs.

"Don't stand there, get dressed, it would make Hikari happy." Takeru said, Daisuke stood up. Daisuke then walked towards the door that lead to the hallway towards his room… again.

"I give them two days before they actually show emotion." Takeru laughed as he looked to the side, he saw a note folded. He took it as he opened it up, 'Sorry for hitting you in the cheek,' Daisuke wrote, it made Takeru chuckle a bit. "Hikari is going to love you, you really are a nice guy." Takeru whispered, he looked at the lower part. _'P.S. it doesn't change the face that you're a rich, snobby pig, so don't think I'm treating you nice.' _Takeru crumbled up the paper, "I take that back!" Takeru screamed.

**End**

**Man I just found out there is a story called ****Comfortable Silence by 'chromate' that has mute person, I thought I was the first, but still he/she did a good story, and still good. **

**Well thank you for those who reviewed, those you waited! **

**Also do you think this should be on my best Daikari Story of 2013 community, I only need three to four reviews or PM saying so. Also I would be revising this story. **

**Thank you, I'm also going to update Digimon Adventure 2 Armageddon for those who are wondering**

**I am also making a story called 'Daisuke vs. Takeru' so watch out for that one.**

**Review and till I update**


End file.
